


Mending A Bridge

by jumble_of_fandoms



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Maze and Lucifer finally sit down and talk, fixing a friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumble_of_fandoms/pseuds/jumble_of_fandoms
Summary: Lucifer and Maze finally sit down and have a talk after everything that has happened between them recently. Will their friendship survive..?





	Mending A Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt submitted by Tumblr user @korilian!

Lucifer sighs, running his hand through his hair as he slowly makes his way from his bedroom. He’s exhausted, but can’t seem to fall asleep. Even with everything that’s happened, he just can’t seem to turn his brain off. At least he had finally managed to clam Chloe down enough for her to be able to sleep. The last few hours had been...interesting.

He looks over at his bar, but decides against drinking and settles for sitting on the couch. Lucifer sinks into the cushions, throwing his legs up onto the coffee table, and wraps his robe righter around him. He had always wanted her to really know the truth...but never like that...

Eventually, Lucifer remembers his phone he’s holding in his hand. It had been buzzing like crazy earlier, but too much had been going on to check it. He pulls it out and starts to make his way through the messages. Most of them are from Ella and Dan, checking in on Chloe and himself. He sends off a quick message to both, letting them know everything is ok and telling them he will check in with them both in the morning.

Scrolling through even more messages, he finds one from Linda. It’s only a few words long, but it’s enough to make Lucifer get up and head to his balcony so he doesn’t wake up Chloe. 

“Lucifer,” Linda says softly, answering after the first ring. “Is everything ok? I heard about Pierce.”

Straight to the point, as always. “Everything is...as good as it could be right now, all things considered. I’m sorry I’m just now getting back to you.. It’s been...”

“A long day, yes... I agree.” Linda sighs and Lucifer hears just how tired she sounds. “Lucifer, I kind of need some help.”

Lucifer feels himself tense up at her words. “Is something wrong, Doctor?”

Linda must hear the intensity of his voice because she instantly starts to explain. “Everyone’s ok, I promise.” Lucifer feels his shoulders start to relax, if only slightly. “I just need some help with Maze.”

“What does that mean?” Lucifer says, immediately tensing up again. 

“Please, Lucifer, relax,” Linda replies quickly. “Look, everyone is alive and breathing, but it would be easier to just show you and talk in person since you’re so...jumpy.”

Lucifer can hear her choosing her words quickly, and he closes his eyes, sighing. “I’m sorry, Linda...” he tells her. “It’s...there’s just a lot that’s happened today... Of course I can come over. The Detective is sleeping and will hopefully stay that way for a few hours.”

After letting Linda know he just needs to change clothes quickly, Lucifer hangs up the phone. He sits the phone down on a table on the patio and grips the railing. He hangs his head, trying hard to find even the smallest moment of peace. So much has happened in his life recently, and he can’t help but feel that most of it is his fault. If he just knew how to actually talk to people, knew how to just let people in for even a fraction of a second...

His knuckles tighten on the railing for a moment before he lets go and finally turns back into the house. He makes his way back to his bedroom, throwing on new clothes as quietly as possible. Before leaving the room, he glances at Chloe and feels his breath catch. She looks so peaceful, so calm...

He turns away from her, his heart doing everything it can to try and makes him turn around, but he knows he has to take care of this first. He heads back to the living room and considers flying to Linda’s, but remembers the extent of the damage to his wings. Sighing, he heads to the elevator instead and heads to his car. 

The whole drive over to Linda’s he can’t seem to stop himself from repeating the events of the last couple of days over in his head. The one thing that he keeps going back to is...where was Maze?

She had been working with Pierce the last Lucifer knew and after that...Lucifer stopped talking to her. Once Maze had picked the side that wasn’t his, well, that was all Lucifer really cared about. He didn’t need a reason. Didn’t need to hear her go on and on about how Cain was going to get her back to Hell. All he cared about was protecting Chloe...and now that she’s safe...

He shakes himself as he pulls up to Linda’s office finally. Only one window has a light on and Lucifer realizes just how late it really is. He climbs out of the car, sighing as he shuts the door. The door to the building is unlocked so he lets himself in and makes his way down the familiar hallways to Linda’s office. 

Standing in front of the door, Lucifer can only stare at it, suddenly nervous. If Maze really is hurt on the other side of that door... What can he say to her? She blames him, he knows it. Blames him for this whole thing with Pierce, and he honestly can’t blame her for thinking that way. Sighing once more, Lucifer lowers his head while raising his hand, finally knocking on the door. 

He hears movement instantly and it doesn’t take long before the door opens in front of him. “Lucifer,” Linda says quickly before she actually looks at him. The rest of the sentence never comes though as she finally looks at him. “Oh, Lucifer...” Her voice softens and before he can even say anything, she’s pulling him into a hug. 

“Apparently, you’re being my friend right now,” Lucifer says and hears Linda chuckle against him. She pulls back enough to look at him and he gives her a small smile. 

“I take you mean as opposed to your doctor.” Linda returns his smile. “There will be time for that later. Right now... Are you ok?”

Lucifer’s eyes slip away form hers and her hand comes up to gently rest on his arm. “It’s been a....long day...” he whispers. 

Linda gives him a moment before speaking again. “I know you’ve already been through a lot today, but I need your help. It’s Maze...” Her voice drops off and Lucifer knows that she’s thinking back to their conversations about how him and Maze haven’t exactly gotten along very well lately. 

“Yes, I gathered.” Lucifer sighs, running his hand through his hair. “She’s in there I take it?” He gestures behind Linda. 

“She’s on the couch.” Linda turns to let him in, but before he walks in she stops him again. “She’s been through a lot, so just... take it easy on her...”

“Right,” Lucifer mumbles before walking into the room. He registers Linda walking away, leaving the door open, but his attention immediately reverts to the couch and the figure on it. 

“Maze...” he chokes out, taking in her beaten and bloodied face. He sinks to his knees next to the couch, taking her hand in his. “Oh, Maze...”

She’s sleeping, breathing hard. Based on the cloths next to the couch, Lucifer can tell that Linda has tried to clean her up a bit, but the bruising that takes over most of her face does nothing to help the effect. Looking at the hand he’s holding in his, he sees all the bruising on her knuckles and knows whatever happened, his demon put up one Hell of a fight. He lowers his head, pressing his forehead against their clasped hands. 

“Maze, I’m so sorry...” he whispers. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you...” 

“Such an idiot...” A voice mutters next to him and Lucifer’s head rises. His eyes connect with a pair as dark as his own instantly. “Always talking and saying the stupidest shit.”

A laugh forces itself past Lucifer and some relief floods into him, if only for a moment. “Maze, what happened?”

She signs next to him before pulling herself up into a sitting position. Lucifer looks at her, still on his knees, and only gets up when she nods to the spot next to her. “I messed up Lucifer...” she says softly, and he can hear the pain in her voice. “Pierce had me drugged... All because I thought I could trust him...”

Lucifer’s hands are in his lap, elbows on knees, but he wants so badly to reach out to his friend. “Maze, I...I’m afraid I’m the one who has fucked up the most here...” She looks at him, eyes hard. “I should have been there for you, shouldn’t have pushed you aside so much and for that, I am truly sorry...”

His words ring between the two of them because Lucifer finally accepts that this is all his doing. That he really was pushing Maze away, even if he didn’t realize it at the time. Not that that makes a difference. He pushed her to Cain when all he had to do was listen to her and he tells her this. 

“I should have been there for you, should have listened to you more instead of just spouting my own issues at you..” His words falter and he breaks eye contact with her, looking at his hands instead. “For what it’s worth, I truly are am sorry...”

He can’t pick his head up, can’t look at her even though he knows he should. Maze has always been there for him and feeling like he’s disappointed her this much... He just feels lost.

“Lucifer,” Maze finally says. “A simple apology doesn’t fix anything, you know that right?”

Lucifer feels himself flinch. “Of course I do, Maze, but I don’t...I just feel lost right now...”

He can almost hear her roll her eyes. “Did you think about actually trying to talk through what the hell has been going on between us?” Her voice is sharp and Lucifer finally turns to look at her. “Just saying sorry doesn’t magically make all of that go away, doesn’t mean it’s solved and things will go back to normal between us.”

“What do I do then?” Lucifer asks, immediately knowing he sounds like a child. “Look, I get that I am an idiot when it comes to things like this, but I genuinely don’t know what to do. I usually ask the Detective about things like this-”

“Exactly! You only ever talk to Chloe anymore!” Maze exclaims. Lucifer reels, eyes wide as she continues to rail into him. “You only ever come to me when you need something Chloe can’t help with. You only ever think about yourself, but when I need help, when I need a friend, you’re no where to be found or you just shone me aside.”

“Maze, I,” Lucifer starts to say, but is cut off by Maze who starts coughing. Lucifer can only watch as her whole body wracks. when the fit finally passes, he waits longer until her breathing starts to even out. “Are you ok? Is there anything..?”

Maze takes another deep breath and looks back up at him. “The fight just took a lot out of me. He had a lot of guys in that building. Apparently, Pierce thought it would be enough to hold me, but even drugged, I still showed him.”

“Drugged” Lucifer ask. This is the first he’s heard of her being drugged. “You fought off a team of people, who were armed I’m assuming, and traveled what, ten miles here? All while drugged?”

“Well, yeah, what else was I supposed to do?” Maze rolls her eyes while she responds. 

“Oh, Mazikeen...” He’s never been more prouder of his demon, but he’s never been more worried either and tells her so. 

“Worried? Why would you be worried?” She averts her eyes while asking. 

Lucifer can’t believe she’s asking that. “Why wouldn’t I be worried,” he says softly. “You’re my friend, of course I would be worried about you.”

“I don’t need you to worry about me. I can take care of myself,” Maze spits out, still not looking at him.

“I’m well aware of that fact, Maze. You’ve always been able to handle yourself just fine.” Lucifer reaches out for her, holding a hand out for one of hers. She glandes at it, before looking back up at him. Lucifer can see the walls building higher and higher and he just wants his friend back... “Please Maze,” he whispers. 

He hears her scoff before finally taking the offered hand. “If you know I can take care of myself, then stop worrying. Stop pretending to care about me.” There’s a slight edge to her words, but she’s still holding his hand when she says them and Lucifer can swear he hears something else in her words...

“Mazikeen, I know I haven’t been the best to you the last few years,” Lucifer starts. He catches her eye, holding her gaze strong. “But I have never once wanted anyone else by my side. Never once thought I could just replace you. You’re my friend, so of course I care about you. I know I have a lot to work on, but I hope you’ll give me the chance to make things right...”

His words trail off and the room falls quiet between the two of them. Lucifer wants to ask her to say something, wants to squeeze her hand, wants to do anything that would get a response but...He just waits. The seconds tick by and he can see the fire start to dim in Maze’s eyes, never truly going away completely. 

“You have your Detective though,” she says breaking the silence.

Lucifer catches himself, stopping himself from sighing. “What you and I have and what her and I have are two very different things. I could never replace either of you and you will both always be equally important to me.”

There. A crack in the walls. 

Maze’s face breaks, for a fraction of a second, but it was all Lucifer needed. Hope starts to bloom in his chest and he would have sworn her fingers twitched tighter around his. 

“Fine,” she whispers. “Fine. This doesn’t mean I forgive you for everything, but...” She takes a deep breath. “I’m willing to work on it. Both of us.”

Lucifer exhales as a weight starts to lift from his chest. “Of course, and I know there’s a lot I need to fix. I’m just so-”

“Lucifer, if you say sorry one more time, I’m cutting your tongue out.”

Lucifer can’t stop the smile that spreads across his face at her words. “There’s my Mazikeen.” The corner of her lips twitch, but in the end she only sinks further into the couch cushions and Lucifer can see just how exhausted she really is. “Get some rest, Maze. You’ve deserved it.”

She’s already asleep when he pulls himself off of the couch. He gives her a small smile before grabbing a blanket to cover her with. He has a lot to work on, but for his demon, he’ll try anything to fix their relationship.

After all, she would go to the ends of Hell for him.


End file.
